


Once is a mistake. Twice is a choice.

by earpsolano



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Sinful Sundays, Smut, and i am sorry for the sin in advance!, the greatest love story ever told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a mistake happened once, it's learning. If a mistake happens twice, its a choice.</p><p>Rose knew that she could never take that night in the pool back, but her plan was to make sure it never happened again. Luisa had other plans.</p><p>As Emilio plays the host at his party, Rose is trying to sort out the issue of Luisa and their night together the week before. But they end up making the same mistake again. But was it really a mistake? or was it a choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once is a mistake. Twice is a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Sinful Sunday's!  
> So this is a new series I've been working on and it comes with a ticket on my private jet to hell!! OK, I'm kinda kidding...
> 
> This is gonna be a smutty series that takes place one week after the flashbacks in Chapter 14. aka the 4th of July. And I'm going to try and run it through into season 3 of JTV. That gives me 5 years of off screen Roisa and a year of on Screen Roisa to work with! :)
> 
> Enough of me rambling, please enjoy part one!!

"Luisa." Rose smiled and placed a kiss on Luisa's cheek as she tried not to inhale her intoxicating scent, Emilio was stood smiling behind her. Emilio was so overjoyed his new girlfriend was getting along with his children, especially Luisa. He knew Luisa was not particularly happy about her father dating again, but Emilio was pleased he had found someone Luisa liked. What he didn't know was the extent that Luisa liked her. And for those of you who don't know, Luisa really liked Rose. REALLY liked her.

"Rose, glad you could join us." Luisa smiled as she looked Rose up and down. Rose was wearing a white blouse with a blue blazer and a tight black skirt. Her red hair was curled perfectly and her smile was full. But her eyes looked panicked as she looked at Luisa. Rose knew she couldn't stare at Luisa but at the same time she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful brunette who was stood before her.

"Darling, you ready?" Emilio asked Rose who now had to stop checking Luisa out and go back to being Emilio's hot new girlfriend. She hated the fact that she was practically his new toy to show off to all his mates, but she needed him for this plan to work.

"Yes, of course." Rose smiled sweetly and walked over to Emilio but she could feel Luisa's eyes burning into her back. Rose found herself placing her hand on Emilio's shoulder, maybe to make Luisa jealous. Rose wasn't sure why she did it, but she did. Emilio was having a party at his newly redecorated hotel, the Marbella. Emilio owned many hotels but this one different. This hotel was the reason Rose was here. It had just finished being renovated by Emilio's company and there was still some improvements to be made, and Rose was hoping she could get involved with some of these changes. For example, a tunnel system running under the hotel for her to use for the highly illegal business she ran.

"Dad! Rose!" Rafael walked over and embraced his father and Rose. He has clearly had a few drinks already and Rose was surprised he remembered her name, as they had only meet once before at dinner. The most awkward dinner Rose had ever attended as she had slept with Luisa the night before, who happens to be her boyfriend's daughter. It wasn't going to happen again, despite Rose thinking about it constantly. It was a accident.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Rafael had been in charge of organizing this party and clearly he had finished his organizing and started partying.

"Please tell me you set up the buffet?" Emilio asked, knowing the answer that was about to come out of Rafael's mouth.

"Ummm no, no I did not. Was I supposed to?" Rafael laughed at his own stupidity and Emilio kissed Rose on the cheek before excusing himself. Rafael laughed and stumbled off towards a crowd of women. She had heard multiple things about Rafael Solano and the rumors seemed to be true, once a playboy always a playboy.

Rose smiled before realizing that she knew no one here, and Emilio had just left her alone in the middle of the party at Marbella. Rose kept her smile plastered on her face, she kept her mask on but her eyes showed her expression was a lie. Thankfully no one was really looking at her, but she couldn't stand here alone much longer.

"Hey." Rose jumped as a familiar voice came from behind her. "You looked lonely." Luisa said walking round to face Rose.

"Yeah, your father went to fix something and.." Rose stopped and watched Luisa clearly check her out once more. When Luisa's eyes eventually trailed back up to meet with Roses she smirked, knowing full well that Rose knew what she was doing.

"And what?" Luisa's smirk growing.

"Don't." Roses face had a smiled stitched on but her eyes said it all.

"Don't what?" Luisa played the innocent card but Rose was having none of it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Rose said quietly as this was not the appropriate place to be talking about this with her boyfriend's daughter. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if there is a place where checking out your boyfriend's daughter is okay.

"I have no idea what your on about. Anyway, I thought you were here for the weekend? A long weekend, huh?" Luisa said causing Roses smile to fade momentarily. Rose thought she would never see Luisa again, so she lied. Whenever she hooked up with someone she would say she was there for the weekend, her plan was one night and no feelings. Not fucking her future step-daughter and seeing her everyday afterwards as a permanent reminder that she really messed up.

"Plans changed. I got a job here." Rose said flashing her perfect teeth but Luisa knew she was hiding something, but Luisa would never guess what Rose was hiding. No one would ever have guessed the secrets Rose carried.

"Oh, a job, Miami's best new lawyer. Well that's what my father said...When do you start? Rose." Luisa asked, rolling the R in Rose and watched the red head try not to squirm, knowing what it did to her.

"Next week." Roses answer was sharp and blunt as she was trying to remove a highly inappropriate image of Luisa from her head and it wasn't working.

"Rose, darling, there you are!" Emilio's voice snapped Rose out of her conversation and thoughts about Luisa. "I've been looking for you... Luisa, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes thank you Dad, I'm was just having a lovely conversation with Rose." Luisa's innocent smile could fool anyone, but Rose knew what game she was playing.

"How lovely, what about?" Emilio asked. Rose was considering how stupid he was for not seeing what Luisa was doing but then again, his girlfriend fucking his daughter isn't a assumption you tend to make.

"Oh nothing interesting, just work." Luisa said sweetly with a smile. A smile that made butterflies fill Roses stomach.

"If you don't mind," Emilio said turning to face Rose, "I need to go and mingle, as I am the host. You'll be alright with Luisa, unless you want to come with me?"

"No, don't worry. I'll be fine with Luisa, go mingle." Rose said with a false smile stitched on her face. She didn't want to mingle with a bunch of people she was going to have to spend the next few years pretending she liked, she would rather be with Luisa. Even though she knew that decision was going to bite her in the ass.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll stay with Rose for the rest of the party." Luisa spoke up, her eyes sparkling and Roses heart dropped. She wasn't sure how long she could stay with Luisa before she gave in to Luisas flirting. Rose was attracted to Luisa. But this attraction was stronger than any she could remember... This was bad, maybe she should have agreed and gone with Emilio to mingle.

"Thank you Luisa, I'll see you two later." And Emilio left. He left Luisa and Rose alone. Assuming they needed time to bond, get to know each other.

"So, how long do you plan on staying at the party?" Rose asked Luisa, hoping she'd say she'd go soon. It's not the fact that she didn't like Luisas company, it's the fact that she really liked her company. She liked it a little too much and if she left, at least nothing could happen.

"Until you leave." Luisa said smirking. Rose swiftly took Luisas wrist and dragged her to the nearest elevator the Marbella. Once the door closed them away from the party Rose let her guard down.

"You need to stop." Rose said bluntly causing the smile on Luisas face to grow. "And don't give me that crap, 'I'm not doing anything', I know you're smart and you know exactly what you're doing."

"It's good to know the effect I'm having." Luisa said whilst pressing the button that lead to the floor she was staying on for the night.

"Look, what happened was a mistake." Rose said trying to let her anger fade and trying to sound like she meant that.

"I know, you said that a dinner." Luisa sighed. They both knew it was wrong to do anything now they knew Rose was dating Emilio. If Luisa wasn't Emilio's daughter, they never would have seen each other again, and this wouldn't be a problem. But it was a problem, so they needed a solution.

"I think we should spend some time apart, to get over this..." Rose paused as she tried to figure out a way to say sexual attraction, without actually saying it. "Infatuation. Move on from this infatuation we have and then pretend it never happened." Rose spoke quickly as they reached Luisas floor and the doors of the elevator opened. Luisa stepped out and turned around to face Rose.

"You coming? Cause you're gonna look pretty lonely without Emilio." Luisa said and Rose was having a internal debate. "Nothing has to happen, we can just talk, get to know one another." Luisa seemed serious and this was this first time she wasn't glancing at Roses attire. So Rose stepped out the elevator.

Rose walked behind Luisa, looking at the brunettes striking figure. Luisa was short but her body was perfect. The way her hips swayed... This was bad. Rose shook her head in a attempt to get rid of the sexual thoughts of Luisa, who had stopped to unlock her door. It didn't work. Once the door was unlocked, Luisa stood back and let Rose in first.

"So" Luisa said locking the door behind her, before turning to face Rose. "You said you had an infatuation with, me?" Luisa said slowly, walking towards Rose who was taking steps back.

"I said that we, that you, both of us-" Rose stumbled across her own words, as her back came in contact with the wall behind her.

"I know what you said, I was an infatuation." Luisa said placing her hand on the wall next to Roses shoulder, trapping Rose against the wall. Her eyes no longer had colour, her pupils had taken over to take as much of Rose as they could.

"Lu, we can't" Rose whispered as Luisas fingers traced her jawline, making Rose quiver.

"I don't care" Luisa said, pulling herself onto her tiptoes so she could reach Roses neck. She gently placed kisses from Roses jawline down her neck.

"Lu..." Roses words turned to moans as Luisa sucked on her pulse point. She had wanted to be firm, tell her to stop, that this was wrong. But her moans stated otherwise.

"Just tell me to stop." Luisa said, suddenly pulling away from Rose, removing all contact they had with one another. In a split second Rose noticed how much she wanted Luisas touch, how her legs had gone weak and the wall was the only thing keeping her standing. Rose had never been so turned on by a just few kisses on her neck. This was wrong, whatever this was. But Rose no longer wanted Luisa, she needed her. Rose took a quick step into Luisas space, pressing their bodies and lips together. Rose needed this. At first Luisa was taken by surprise as she had expected Rose to put up a bit more resistance. But after a few seconds and she melted into the kiss and forgot everything else.

Rose hands swiftly found there way round to Luisas zipper and within seconds her dress hit the floor, leaving Luisa in her deep blue bra and laced undies. Rose took a second to take this sight in before firmly pushing Luisa into the couch behind them and quickly placed herself on top of the brunette, taking control. She leaned back down a placed a kiss on Luisas neck and trailed them down Luisas bare body, sending shivers down Luisas spine. As she made her way back up Luisa body, Rose felt her lover's hands wrap around her waist, pulling closer. Within an instant, Luisa flipped Rose and straddled her.

"Nice. Try. But. That. Is. Not. Happening." Luisa said, with every word placing a kiss around Rose's neck causing Roses back to arch into her lover, a desperate attempt to get Luisa where she wanted her. Rose wasn't one for giving up control, but right now she didn't care who had control.

"Take it off." Luisa said firmly as she looked at Roses blouse. Rose did what she was asked without a question and the blouse was quickly thrown to the floor. Luisas eyes fell straight to Roses chest and Rose felt herself blushing. Luisa quickly pressed her lips against Roses as her hands undid Roses bra and slipped it off her shoulders. Luisas tongue slid down Rose neck and over her bare chest driving Rose crazy as Luisa knew the effect she was having right now.

"Lu. Please." Rose said through pants as Luisa made it down to Rose's stomach.

"Please what?" Luisa said looking up at Rose through her eyelashes, a smile across her face. She knew what Rose wanted, but she wanted to hear her say it. Rose didn't like being weak, she didn't like to beg. In fact, Rose had never begged for anything before. But right now, if Luisa wanted her to beg for it, she was gonna beg for it. If Luisa wants to take her time, Rose has to make her want to speed up. Two words should do that.

"Fuck me." Rose whispered and Luisas smile quickly faded. Her eyes which had a glimmer of mischief, now we're full of pure desire and lust. Rose felt her skirt quickly being ripped off and Luisa wanted to do what Rose had asked for. But as Luisa looked upon Rose, lying completely naked below her, she couldn't help but take a second to let her eyes take in what was before her. Rose wasn't just hot, she was beautiful. But as Luisa was about to say that she realized who this was. It was her dad's girlfriend. Someone she had hooked up with as a mistake, well a 'mistake'. Once is a mistake, twice isn't. She couldn't tell Rose how beautiful she was, because this was an infatuation, it was just sex. They had know each other for a week, there were no feelings there, right? Luisa quickly pushed these thoughts aside when she heard Roses panting over her own thoughts. Luisa pressed her lips to Roses inner thigh makes Roses inside turn. Luisa placed a few more kisses on Roses thigh as Rose rolled her hips to try and direct Luisa but Luisa ignored it, taking her time once more.

"Lu..." Rose moaned and Luisa got lost in how raw her voice was. "Inside me, now." Rose whispered hoarsely and Luisa very quickly snapped out of her taking it slow mode and did what Rose wanted.

Luisa easily slipped two fingers into Rose who's eyes fell close as she finally had what she wanted. Luisa crawled back up Roses body, her fingers gently twisting within Rose's center, and as she reached Roses face, a smile spread across her own. The redhead was completely at her mercy, and even though her face was flustered, her hair was a mess and her mouth was hung open. She still looked incredible. Luisa brushed her lips over Roses, who was barely able to respond to the kiss as Luisas thrusts gained speed making Roses back arch and her head go further back into the couch.

"Rose. Stay with me." Luisa whispered into Rose's ear as her muscles began to clench around her. Rose opened her eyes the best she could to see Luisa smiling above her. She tried her best to stay with her but Luisa speed up once more, her thumb running over Rose's clit, sending her into a spiraling orgasm. Luisa felt Rose clench around her as Rose buried her head within Luisa shoulder, her nails digging into Luisas back. After Roses body started to relax, Luisa slowly took her fingers out of Rose, sucking them clean.

"You could have been a little quieter you know?" Luisa said after a minute or so and Rose felt her face flush as she recalled a LOT of loud moans and 'fuck me' that had said throughout. But instead of responding to the question, Rose took advantage of the situation and flipped Luisa so she was underneath Rose.

"You could have let me go first." Rose her eyes trailing Luisa body, her bra and underwear still on her. But Rose was about to fix that.

 

***

 

Rose slipped her skirt back on as she searched the floor for her shirt. She needed to go back down to the ground floor before the party cleared up. Before Emilio noticed she had been gone for three hours. As she did the buttons up on her shirt she looked across at Luisa, asleep on the couch, her hair across her face and her body covered in sweat. Rose smiled and pulled a blanket over her before leaving the room.

As she entered the elevator she relapsed her mouth ached from smiling. Not the normal ache she got from the fake smile plastered on her face, this was a genuine smile. A smile Rose forgot she had. As the elevator door opened and she stepped out into what was left of the party, she put her mask back on.

Rose knew what she had just done was a mistake, and she was going to regret doing it, twice. But was it really a mistake? 

Once was a mistake.

Twice was a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I'm super awkward and I dunno if that was any good? Let me know if you enjoyed it and if you shall be back in a few Sundays for your dose of sin? :)


End file.
